


Altea Fitness Club

by jennycatmystique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, this is a shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycatmystique/pseuds/jennycatmystique
Summary: Lance has just been hired on as the new yoga instructor for the local Altea gym. New town, new job, new life far from home, he and his roommate Hunk are excited to see what Altea has to offer.Too bad Lance likes getting into trouble starting day 0.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> This is an extremely late gift from a Shance Christmas exchange for my roommate that I never ended up actually posting. But now it will finally see the light of day. Cheers! Could possibly be a one shot, but there is a pretty likely chance (or if you will, a pretty likely Shance //dabs) that this will continue.

“Lance, I don’t think we should be doing this; I mean, I don’t want to be the voice of reason, but this, this is a bad idea.”

 

Lance scoffed as he leaned against the bar where he sat, glaring at Hunk as his lips struggled to find the straw of his drink.  

 

“Common Hunk, where’s your sense of adventure? New town, new home, new jobs; we finally get a break to relax during the move, I just want to make the most of it! Have a drink and chillax.”

 

This is not how Lance wanted to be exerting his energy- yelling between each other over the loud music. He had gone to great lengths to find a decent bar to party at, and Hunk had no appreciation! They should be dancing, enjoying the music, the flashing lights, maybe partake in a bit of grinding… Instead Hunk wanted to sulk in the corner. Lance had even gone out of his way to buy Hunk a margarita- the largest one they offered!

 

“Yah, well, I’m sorry, but our ideas of ‘chillaxing’ are a little bit different. And don’t you start work, like, tomorrow? You work at a gym why do you want to risk being hungover on your first day??” Hunk crossed his arms as he pouted, turning a glance to the dance floor. In any other situation he wouldn’t be too bothered- he was used to Lance dragging him out- but here in a new city he couldn’t feel comfortable. At least the place Lance had picked was relatively clean, unlike his usual spot back home.

 

“You’re just upset because Keith refused to come tonight; and I can’t believe you would ask me that, we’ve lived together for years I never get hangovers!” To prove his point he picked up his drink and threw it back, eye twitching with the sickeningly sweet flavor coating every part of his mouth. He gestured at the bartender for another.

 

“I- I am not! Besides, why does Keith saying no mean he gets to stay home, but when I say no it’s a challenge and you get to just drag me along??”

 

“... Because Keith is an asshole, and you are my friend who cares enough about me to not make me go alone!” Lance gave Hunk a wink and a smile. The bartender set another of whatever the hell his drink was down- something about pineapple juice, cranberries, and vodka? Whatever it was it was strong, and, seeing as he had a lot of catching up to do with the other bar patrons, Lance chugged it down. He nudged Hunk’s margarita.

 

“YOU stay here and finish that thing, then when you are done pouting come to the dance floor. I am going to find a nice dance partner.”

 

“... Ok, alright, fine. But the minute I look over and see your tongue down some other person’s throat I am so not staying to see the rest.”

 

Lance laughed, making a kissy face at Hunk before sauntering off to get lost in the mass of bodies and the flashing lights of the club.

  
  


\--------

 

Lance groaned as the alarm on his phone shrieked, forcing him awake as he rummaged the nightstand to shut it off. He grunted, stretching the kinks out of his arms and back, looking around the the room that was not his own; it would seem he had been successful in his “search” last night. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes, looking around the room lit by the early morning light filtering through the blinds. It was a decent enough place, soft cream walls interrupted by a few pictures of trees and nature scenes; the few pieces of furniture were decorated with candles and what Lance assumed were family photos. He didn’t really remember much after his seventh drink; he had met someone- someone hot- and then apparently dancing led to his place... And the sex had been fucking incredible, confirmed by the soreness in his lower back. Fuck yah. 

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty, how do you feel?”

 

The man from the bar in question stood in the doorway, toothbrush in hand and only a towel around his waist. A littering of dark hickeys marred his skin, smattered around his chest, a particularly deep one on the lower right of his neck. Damn, he was actually really handsome, score one for drunk Lance. His odd undercut with a small white tuft at the front was damp, just barely grazing his scarred nose, a smirk on his face. “Shiro” had been his name, if Lance’s drunk-hazed memory served him correctly.

 

“Mmmm, fuckin great ‘t’s how I feel…” He flopped back down into the comfort and warmth of the bed, ready to snuggle in and pass back out for another hour… Or not, remembering that he started work at ten. Well, hopefully home wasn’t too far. He groaned.

 

“Damn, I uh, should probably get going though. Hate to kiss and run hot stuff but I have work.”

 

“Oh what a shame. But I guess I do as well… Maybe we, uh, will just have to find another time…”

 

Lance Beamed, a coy grin spreading easily across his face as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head, noting how Shiro’s eyes trailed down his now exposed body.

 

“Mmmm, definitely need to… What time do you work?”

 

“I have to leave here around 8:30, which leaves about forty minutes.” Shiro leaned against the door frame.

  
  


“Oh?” Lance slipped out of the bed, coming up to run his hands along Shiro’s pecs; how the fuck did anyone get them THAT defined? Like  _ what _ in the  _ actual  _ hell.. “In that case, I’d say that’s more than enough time for some quick fun, if you are up for it…? He let his fingers dip into the towel, A deep chuckle urging him on.

 

“And how am I supposed to say no to that offer?” Lips drug across Lance’s neck and he moaned, hands trailing down his spine, pulling him into a tight embrace before wandering further down to grab his ass.

 

“I can be very  _ persuasive _ when I need to be.” Lance moaned, gently grinding his hips against Shiro’s crotch, a grunt of approval coaxing him to deepen his thrusts. The other man began to grind back against him, matching Lance’s rhythm and drawing another moan from him. He kissed Shiro’s neck, going over the marks he had left the night before in feather-light bites, peppering kisses from his jawline and down his neck and chest, pulling away enough to yank the offending towel out of his way before dropping to his knees. Shiro grabbed the door frame for support.

 

\--------

  
  


Lance sighed, taking a moment outside of the building to calm his nerves before walking up to the automatic doors that slid open for him. He shouldn’t be nervous, it was just his first day as the yoga instructor, not like he had to do anything he hadn’t done before.

 

“Hello, welcome to Altea City Gym! Are you here for a tour?” The woman behind the desk smiled politely.

 

“Wha- Oh, uh no. I’m actually the new yoga instructor, I… Am supposed to start today?”

 

“Oh. Well then I’ll let Allura know you are here, just wait there.” The sickeningly sweet facade of customer service fell from her face, replaced by a nice but seemingly bored look before she grabbed the phone. Lance turned away, looking around the gym. It wasn’t his first time entering, but the scrutinizing look the receptionist fixed on him as she talked to who he assumed was Allura made him fidget.

 

“She says she will be down shortly, I have your badge here Mr. Mcclain.”

 

“Now now, no need to be so formal! The name’s Lance.” He tried to smooth his nerves over with a cocky grin and soft pass, leaning one elbow on the high counter.

 

“Uhuuuh… I’m sure you tell all the girls to call you that, hmm? Or at least the ones that actually talk to you.” She smiles despite the obvious dig, tapping the papers in her hands into order. She stapled the packet before handing it to Lance, along with his new badge. The smile is gone from his face.

 

“These will have some extra information for you, including the safety policy which is a required read, parking information, bonuses, etc. Sign the last page when you are finished and return them. Ah, just in time!” The pair turned as Allura came quickly down the staircase behind the desk, rounding the corner with a wave.

 

“Lance, hello! I’m so sorry for the wait, it has been an absolutely CRAZY morning. Thank you so much for your help, Nyma!  Mcclain,If you would follow me please! I want to talk with you in my office for a moment.”

 

“Not a prob boss.” He gave “Nyma” a last, side long glance before bounding up the stairs after Allura.

 

“Sooo… She seems… Nice.”

 

“Oh I hope she didn’t give you any trouble, she just takes a little getting used to- very dry sense of humor.” She rummaged around her desk.

 

“Ah, so there has been a little bit of a hiccup and I have to leave, but I’ve asked Takashi to give you the tour that I was going to. He has been here for a while so he knows the place by heart. If you have any questions you’ll have to defer to him, alright?”

 

“Uhm, ok. Who is that?”

 

“Oh, right! He manages the coaches, along with leading a few of our martial arts classes.” Footsteps heavy on the stairs alerted her. “Speaking of, here he is now, common in Takashi!”

 

Lance choked as "Takashi" appeared through doorway, all smiles with his weird hair and nose scar; the man from last night, now sporting an Altea Fitness Club tank… _ fuck, shit, hell, fuck fuck fuuuck _ . Shiro turned to shut the door behind him.

 

“Hey there, you must be Mc-” his gaze finally landed on Lance, posture doing an incredible impression of a lamp post as he stared at Shiro in embarrassed horror.

 

“Aaaaaaaahh. Uhm. Hey… Uh, Takashi?” A very articulate response from the great Lance himself. He should really pat himself on the back for that one.

 

“I… Take it you two have met?” Allura looked concerned as she switched her gaze back and forth between the two. For a solid moment the only sound was that of the air conditioner humming away in the background.

 

“Uhm yah, actually! W-we met at Rolo’s last night and had a drink together. Didn’t really expect to, uhm, run into you again! Just call me Shiro.” The smile was back on his face, albeit this time bashful and painted by a blush. Shit, fuck, hell; he was fuckin cute, Lance wanted to implode. Literally dying where he stood would probably be less awful if he was going to be honest.

 

“Y-yah, hey Shiro!” He did his best to relax, giving a small nod and a wave.

 

“Oh thank goodness, that will make this immensely easier! Ok, you two have fun, I really need to be going… Coran got himself into a… Predicament again…”

 

“Yah… Loads of fun.” Lance mumbled;  _ oops _ , had meant to keep that particular one as internal dialogue. The look of shock on Shiro’s face was worth it, at least.

 

“Not a problem Allura. Uhm, so yah common Lance I’ll show you around.” Shiro held the door for Allura as she left, ushering Lance to leave before locking the door.

 

\--

 

“So here on the second floor we have our kick boxing area, and overlooking the studio over here are more treadmills. If you go down that staircase over there, it takes you by the saunas and then connects to the locker rooms which loop out near the front! Pretty straight forward, aye?” Lance followed Shiro, doing his best to remember the layout. He definitely hadn’t been walking behind Shiro to get a look at his shoulders. Or his butt for that matter, that would be plain ridiculous. It should be illegal to be this fit, or to have the figure of an actual Doritos chip. Seriously though, how in the hell??

 

“You will mainly be doing classes in the studio, and your packet from Nyma should have schedules.... Have you actually heard a word I’ve said, or have you just been staring at me?”

 

“Yah…Yah I Got it. W-WAIT, I mean uhm, no no of course I’m not, I’m listening, obviously that wouldn’t be very gentlemanly. I’m just, uhm, distracted by the, uh, equip… ment…” Another solid point for smart Lance there, great save.

 

“Riiiight. And I’ve  _ never _ had anyone stare at my biceps before.”   
  


“Look if they are only staring at your biceps then they are really missing out on other-”

 

“OK OK OK, I get it.” Shiro chuckled as he turned to look at Lance, hand coming to scratch at the back of his head. “Look, Lance, last night was amazing don’t get me wrong… But I don’t… That is, to say I’m not saying it would be totally out of the question. Uh… Man, this uh, this sounded much better in my head.” His hand came to rub down his face and neck, Lance acutely aware when fingers brushed over the dark mark that was his own handiwork.

 

He crossed his arms with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Soooo the vibe I’m getting is that you want another round?”

 

“NO I- I, uhm. Lance, we had fun, but if we are going to be working together I think we should focus on keeping our, uh, ‘relationship-’”

 

“Professional only, I get it dude. Whatever makes comfortable.” Lance wouldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed, but in the end it would probably be for the best… Despite never getting to touch Shiro’s ass again… Or dick… Though, Shiro’s disgruntled face spoke volumes to his own distaste towards the decision. There was hope yet. Wait, when had he started to hope for more from a one night stand? Awe crap.

  
“Th… Thank you, Lance… I mean. Maybe… Later. But for right now… Friends?” He held out his hand, that bashful smirk making an appearance again. It made Lance’s stomach warm as he returned the handshake with a small smile of his own; it would seem he was going to be in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
